Every Story
by The Mirage of Deceit
Summary: Everyone has something to say, a story to tell, a lesson to be learned. A short section for each character from the game.
1. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of it's characters.

* * *

I am worried about the crown. For many years, I have sworn to serve and protect the crown of Alexandria. As a Knight, one must always protect while banishing any evil. But now, I am being forced to question even myself.

I have been through many battles, and gone through each without worry. I always served with complete and unerring loyalty. The lives of the Royal family have always been mine to protect, and I have done my duty.

Unfortunately, the appearance of that ruffian thief marked the beginning of my dilemma. That boy kidnapped the Princess, and I loyally followed to protect her Royal Highness! But in my absence from the Castle, my eyes slowly opened. I originally had refused to believe what that foolish boy or his cohorts said. But the more time I spent away from the Queen, I slowly learned the truth.

To my great regret, I must admit that the Queen has become corrupt. She no longer holds the great country of Alexandria dear. Instead, she has grown callous towards everyone, interested in only her own affairs. But in learning this, a grave problem soon arose.

Having sworn fealty, must I spend my life in servitude?

-Adelbert Stiener, Captain of the Knight's of Pluto

* * *

AN: You know the drill, R&R. Please, no flames, I just tend to ignore them.


	2. Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of it's characters.

* * *

I found him. It took me so long, and so much searching. I even had to incorporate help. But I found him. Unfortunately, upon the end of my search, I came upon a most horrible and haunting truth.

As a Bermecian Knight, I have never feared death. Every day, we face the possibility of dieing; in either a great battle, or just patrolling our own city. Death is something we Knights can laugh without worry. And if we do die, we can die in piece knowing that everyone will remember our great and noble deeds. They will know what we did, what we strived for, what we lived for. We don't fear death, for our memory will live on. That was what I thought, at least.

I found him, the one I loved the most, the one who I would spend my life with. But when I did, something terrible happened. He didn't remember me. In that one single moment, I felt despair. I, the one who fought in countless battles without fear; I, the one who had accomplished many great deeds; I, the one who had given my heart to another, had been forgotten. In that single second, I came upon a most horrible and haunting truth.

To be forgotten is worse than death.

-Freya Crescent

* * *

AN: R&R, and please no flames. I get bored with ignoring them.


	3. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of it's characters.

AN: I would also like thank my two reviewers. It's good to know somebody finds my work enjoyable. Also, if anyone is curious, I am not doing these in any particular order. I just do them as the ideas come.

* * *

Everything used to be so simple when I was with Grandpa Quan. Everyday I learned about life from him, never once questioning my own existance. But when I left, it all just became so confusing. While I may be grateful for learning about myself, I wonder if it would have been easier to stay with Grandpa.

How do you define life when you discover you are just a doll made by magic? Many consider you only alive if you have what they call a soul. But why is a soul so special? And why wasn't I given one? Is a soul something that I am not supposed to have, or was I just an accident? I wonder what it would be like to have one. It must be nice...

All I felt was sorrow until I met others like me. But even though they said that they had awakened, all the others did was confuse me even more. Mr. 288 had also said what happened to those who stop moving. But without a soul, what will happen to me? If you have a soul, that means you exist, right?

How do you prove you exist...? Maybe we don't exist…

-Vivi Orunita

* * *

AN: R&R, like you should people! Flames will be promptly ignored, while praise will be appreciated greatly.


	4. Solitude

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of it's characters.

* * *

They're all gone now. Everyone… except for me.

Madain Sari used to be such a grand place. Many things were always happening here, so many people to play with. And then he came, that evil man, along with that eye in the sky. When he came, it all came to a stop. The entire city was destroyed in only a few minutes, with only a few of us surviving. And even after that, they were gone as well. I was left in complete solitude.

For awhile, it was difficult to be by myself. The moogles were a great help, but even then, it's just not the same. It hurts to walk through the ruins of my home, and remember that these streets used to be full. Now, I only see wild animals coming through.

I like the moogles, I really do, but sometimes they just aren't enough. Mog keeps me company, likes to make sure I'm not completely alone. But what I really want is my family, even other friends. I don't wanna wake up and know that nobody will be there. I don't wanna walk through the city and only remember what used to be. I don't wanna be the only one here.

I don't wanna be alone anymore…

-Eiko Carol

* * *

AN: Once again, R&R. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	5. Devotion

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of it's characters.

* * *

Power tends to change many people. Some people will change for the better, while others fall into evil. Perhaps I could have done something to help Mother keep from falling.

I know that she was not my true mother, but she still raised me none-the-less. That's why it hurt just the same. But then I grew afraid that the same would happen to me. I wanted to stop Mother, but I just couldn't bring myself to confront her. However corrupt she may have become, I still cared for her. That's why I left Alexandria. I left in the hope that I could either discover how to solve the issue, or hide away incase I did become like her.

That's when I met… him. Sure, he may have been just a thief, but he later showed that he was more than just that. He was always so sure of himself, so overly confident. It was from him that I realized, I am not the same as my Mother. As long as I'm true to myself and my ideals, everything will be alright. I learned that my devotion will see me safely through to the end.

Someday I will be Queen, but I will always be myself.

-Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII

* * *

AN: Like always, R&R. Any and all flames will be ignored.


	6. Indulgence

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of its characters.

* * *

Many problems, people have. They always ask 'why you eat weird things?' I say, why not? If I no eat, I no become gourmand. I become great gourmand one day, so I eat a lot now!

What is point of eating too little? What is point of not exploring world of taste? Many people too afraid to explore. Many still afraid to experiment. I think others weird for not trying. Is exciting! Always much fun to discover new tastes, new experiences.

Too too few practice indulgence. What point of life if no one appreciate it? Is not very hard to do. Best fun is chasing frogs. Even monkey boy like doing it for Quina! He so nice, also since he also have fun with life! But I wonder…. What he taste like?

Others need stop telling Quina what to do, or what not do. Quina not very interested in what other think is right. I not very interested in what other think is wrong either. I likes what I do whenever Quina feel like doing it.

I do what I want. You have problem?

-Quina Quen

* * *

AN: R&R, if you would be so kind. This one was actually rather fun to do. And if everybody is counting, we now have two to go.


	7. Virtue

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of its characters.

* * *

You know, just because I don't like to play the part of the hero, doesn't mean I don't know how. I actually play the part very well, especially if there is a damsel in distress!

Once people discover I'm a thief, they always seem to think I'm some sort of villainous monster. I say, 'No way!' Besides, ladies don't seem to like 'evil' guys. I just like to think, if I need something, and the person who sells it is stingy, I should relieve them of their burden. I'm a nice guy like that!

But just because I'm a thief, doesn't mean I don't help others who need it. I do act with virtue you know. I don't like seeing people get hurt, and I dislike seeing girls cry even more. Why bother doing something that could make it worse? There's nothing worth gaining from that.

So, knowing that, others keep asking me why? What do I gain for going out of my way for people I don't know, or may not ever see again? What I want to know is how they can't see such a simple answer.

You don't need a reason to help people.

-Zidane Tribal

* * *

AN: Would you kindly R&R? Well, this brings the count to 1 left, Amarant.


	8. Arrogance

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of its characters

* * *

I find them to be a foolish, motley group, what with the fact they have to rely on one another for support. I have lived my life with the help of only my two fists, and I have yet to fall! I find it slightly amusing that they have survived like this.

Some call it arrogance, while I call it reality. I have witnessed many teams fall by enemy weapons, while a single one may survive the onslaught. I have personally fought both kinds, and prevailed. Fighting against single opponents has taught me the truth of strength. Fighting against entire teams has also shown me the uselessness of dependability.

They always seem to believe that if they tried hard enough, or believed in each other, they could come out on top. I showed them though, how relying on yourself can give you strength. Depending on others is unreliable, if one falls, all will invariably follow. Even the future cannot be trusted.

The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty.

-Amarant Coral

* * *

AN: R&R, as is custom. I'm actually slightly worried about this one. Out of all the characters, Red is actually hard for me to place properly. I hope he is up to standards. Also, despite Scarlet Hair being the last character, I think there is one final person who deserved their dues.


	9. Power

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of it's characters

* * *

How does one even begin to explain ones reasoning? My place in the grand architecture of all that had happened was just that of a victim. My place was to be a throw-away puppet, a marionette to have its strings forcibly removed. What I've done… is it truly so hard to comprehend?

Garland reaped what he sowed, attempting to play God. But what about I? I did not fight nor destroy to rule, nor to only show superiority. I fought for my own survival. Does that not earn me redemption of sorts? I will admit, perhaps some of what I did was unnecessary.

I was not given a position with which to defy my fate, so I sought to change that. I was born into a figuratively weak position, forced to obey the will of another. But I was able to stall by sending my replacement to Gaia. It was my first step to gaining freedom. But I soon came upon a revelation; I would need strength as well. Eidolons.

The weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I needed strength.

-Kuja

* * *

AN: Surprise! While Kuja did not have specific quote or such, I believe he deserves a spot anyways. Unfortunantly, this is my final entry for this story. Thank you to my 2 faithful readers. You both know who you are, and thanks for the encouraging reviews.

See-ya later,

MoD


End file.
